Fivenightale
|date = July 21, 2018 |website = SoundCloud |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Game |status = Semi-Completed |creator = Supreme Snob |writer = Supreme Snob |artist = Supreme Snob |spriter = Supreme Snob |composer = Supreme Snob |programmer = }} Fivenightale is an alternate universe created by Reddit user u/Supreme_Leader_Snob. It was originally a simple joke, but was evolved into a serious AU. It is planned to be made into a fangame, with the release date currently unknown. This AU combines Undertale with Five Nights at Freddy's, and adapts and combines the stories of multiple entries in the FNAF series. The story follows Eggs Benedict, a late night technician who works his way through various locations owned by Fazbear Entertainment, and encounters deadly animatronics. Character Changes Major Characters Michael (Eggs Benedict) Taking on The Protagonist/Playable Character Role, Michael "Eggs Benedict" Afton is a young man who goes to work for Afton Robotics as a Late Night Technician at CBEAR. He has a lot of familial history within Fazbear Entertainment and Afton Robotics, as evident by his last name being in the company's name, and returns there for a specific mission. Michael is a silent protagonist just like Frisk, but older and with a set gender (male). Themes: * ENCAPSULATION Baby Taking on The Empty One Role, Circus Baby is a humanoid clown-like animatronic and the main star of CBEAR, who retired and disappeared after only performing once. She pretends to be nice, helps Michael get adjusted and talks to him several times throughout his journey, but eventually reveals her ulterior motives, and turns out to be a conniving and manipulative being who won't shy away from using immoral actions in order to achieve her goal of escaping the facility. According to FNAF canon, Baby is 7'2", but in this adaptation she only pops out her head for the majority of the time, for Flowey-related reasons. Themes: * Turtle Crusher * Visions * You're Such A Dummy * Skull Crusher * End Communication Henry Taking on The Caretaker Role, Henry Emily is a restless security guard and the former CEO of Fazbear Entertainment. He saves Michael from Baby and guides him through the Abandoned Locations to prepare him for the night shift, while also hiring him to help him in his own plan. Said plan of Henry's is meant to end the suffering at Freddy's, but he refuses to act on it until Michael convinces him that waiting forever is pointless. Instead of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, Henry gives you Exotic Butters. Themes: * Verge of Death * Inactivity * Verge of Death (Reprise) Crying Child Taking on The Recluse Role, The Crying Child 'is a stray ghost who lost his animatronic body. He disturbs the player in the Abandoned Locations. He has a makeshift gravestone in the Breaker Room made of spare electrical parts. Instead of the Dapper Blook he wears a party hat. He also doesn't make music. Themes: * ''Spirit Party * Puny Grave Lefty Taking on The Judge Role, '''Lefty is a bulky black bear animatronic with rosy cheeks and a doofy smile. He first meets Michael in Ballora Gallery, and then encounters him multiple times in multiple areas. He was sent by Henry to capture The Puppet, but developed a close attachment to him instead. He doesn't care about anyone other than The Puppet and, to a certain extent, the status of the company in the public eye. Just like Sans, he tells a lot of bad puns and "dad jokes", mostly because his own name is a pun on him being left-handed. Themes: * lefty. * Here Forever * No One is Here, I'm Already Inside * Dream Wand Lullaby The Puppet Taking on The Ambitious Role, The Puppet is an odd animatronic who resembles a large fabric sock puppet. He was the first animatronic to be possessed, and used to help other animatronics deal with the situation. He also wants to capture every employee until he finds the child murderer, and sets up multiple traps in Ballora Gallery. After the player defeats him he realizes that maybe Michael can help the animatronics, so he stops trying to capture him. Unlike Papyrus, The Puppet can't be dated, and is also more emotional and less air-headed than Papyrus. Themes: * Pop! * Stringpuller Ballora Taking on The Blind Guard Role, Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic. Her eyes are permanently closed, so she can only track people by listening to their movements. She usually just dances on a track in her gallery, but can get off of it and move freely if she wishes, especially to go and hunt for humans that go into the facility. She attacks the player towards the further end of her gallery, but lets him progress after he defeats her. Despite visually replacing Doggo, she technically replaces Greater Dog as well since she's the mid-area miniboss, and essentially replaces the entire canine unit since the other guards don't have equivalents. Themes: * Crumble! Funtime Freddy Taking on The Captain of the Guard Role, Funtime Freddy is a loud and violent bear animatronic. He is obsessed with capturing the player, and senselessly command his fellow animatronics to help him do that. He used to perform in Funtime Auditorium with Bon-Bon, but was retired for a long time. After the player escapes from his fight he runs out of power, and after the player replaces his power module, they start to trust each other. He uses a long weapon similar to Undyne's spear, but his is an elongated microphone. Also similarly to Undyne, he comes back to life after being killed on a Forgotten Route, transformed into Molten Freddy. Themes: * Funtime Freddy * Escape! * Mic of Fury * But The Show Must Go On * Battle Against A True Tormentor Psychic Friend Fredbear Taking on The Enraged Role, Psychic Friend Fredbear is a supernatural being who takes the form of a Fredbear plush doll. He blocks the player's path at one point in the Breaker Room, and sends plushies and cameras to attack them. His main goal is just to cause chaos and confusion in Michael's mind, and he's ultimately a non-sequetor. His name is a reference to MatPat, a theorist on YouTube who calls the plush "Psychic Friend Fredbear". His visual resemblance to The Freddy Plush is a reference to the connection between The Ruins Dummy and Mad Dummy, but Psychic doesn't have such connections to The Freddy Plush. Themes: * All in Your Head Bon-Bon Taking on The Royal Scientist Role, Bon-Bon is''' an out-of-service hand puppet rabbit animatronic, who also helps produce items for the company. He built Candy Cadet, and guides the player throughout Funtime Auditorium by literally sitting on Michael's hand. He is very nervous and often tries to make excuses in order to protect his friends. He used to perform with Funtime Freddy before becoming a production worker. Alphys' Lab is replaced with a mini-factory where Bon-Bon produces stuff and also serves as an attraction for kids to build their own toys. Themes: * Bon-Bon Candy Cadet Taking onThe Celebrity Role in their "Box form", '''Candy Cadet is a robotic colorful candy dispensing machine. He is also a passionate storyteller and often performs while telling his horror stories in a very blunt manner. He interrupts the player and Bon-Bon on their way through Funtime Auditorium multiple times so they can hear his disturbing stories. Themes: * Storytime! * Candy. Candy. Candy. * Parts and Service * You Know, The Service Here Kinda Sucks * Key to One Life * Key to Five Deaths * A Musical Tragedy! * A Musical Demise! * The Final Chapter! Funtime Chica Taking on The Outrageous Vender Role, Funtime Chica is a greedy and self-absorbed chicken animatronic. She loves doing photoshoots, and has a photo booth set up in the Abandoned Locations. She fights the player in Funtime Auditorium, but will stop the fight if the player pulls out a photo he took in the Abandoned Locations. Themes: * Chicken Dance Funtime Foxy Taking on The Celebrity Role in their "EX form", Funtime Foxy is a flamboyant fox animatronic. Despite his desire to perform in front of children, she is very shy, and requested that Bon-Bon build Candy Cadet so he can use it to practice and gain confidence. After gaining confidence she performs for the first time, which becomes his boss fight. He stops fighting the player after realizing that Michael can help them, and that he already helped her with gaining confidence. Themes: * Victorious Encore * Death by Funtime * Don't Be Afraid Lolbit Taking on The Celebrity Role in their "NEO form", Lolbit is a virus-infected form of Funtime Foxy, which he takes on a Forgotten Route. The virus was meant to weaponize her so that she can defeat the player easily, but this plan fails. He has wings like Mettaton Neo's, as well as a pirate hook. Themes: * Power Of L0LB1T Fredbear Taking on The Monarch Role, Fredbear is the original mascot for Fazbear Entertainment. He sits in the New Pizzeria, keeping guard to prevent any and all escape. He is filled with guilt, because before he himself became possessed, he was used as a killing machine by the child murderer. He uses the Scooper as a weapon during his boss fight, similarly to Asgore's trident. Themes: * Der Unterhalter * FREDBEAR Elizabeth Taking on The Soulless Angel Role, Elizabeth Afton is the sister of Michael. She was killed by Baby as a little girl and now possesses her, and after being trapped in an animatronic body for so long she lost her child-like innocense and became the twisted villain that Baby is. During her boss fight she takes the form of Ennard: a composite body made of lots of animatronic parts. Elizabeth needs a lot more convincing before she gets "redeemed" than Asriel. Themes: * The Perfect Gift * Trusts and Beliefs * You won't DIE * Liz's Theme William Taking on The Fallen Child Role, William Afton (Uses the name chosen by the player, with William being "the true name") is the infamous child murderer, and was the co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment, as well as the head of Afton Robotics. He is responsible for the animatronics being possessed and having souls, and is implied to have also created the Experimentals. He's also Elizabeth and Michael's father. At the very end of a Forgotten Route he comes back in the form of Springtrap to congratulate Michael for following in his footsteps. To a certain extent, William also fulfills The Forgotten Scientist Role, because he was the one who worked in the Private Room before Bon-Bon, before disappearing mysteriously. It's kind of like Springtrap replaces Chara while William replaces Dr. Gaster, and since William is Springtrap, he takes both roles. Secondary Characters Freddy Plush Taking on The Inactive Role, The Freddy Plush a Freddy Fazbear plush doll that is used by Henry and his employees to practice animatronic salvaging. Themes: * Getting Ready (for Freddy) Animdude Taking on The Accidental God Role, Animdude The Lunatic is a game developer and notorious troll who appears every once in a while to mess with one of the characters. His office can be found by entering a secret vent in Ballora Gallery. He is an insert of Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF, and his existence is a reference to There Is No Pause Button, one of Scott's older games, whose main sprite was adapted as Scott's avatar. Deedee Taking on The Idoliser Role, Deedee '''is a cheerful child-like animatronic who is first seen in the Party Room, where she's seen next to a fishing station. She follows the player throughout the Breaker Room, and offers irrelevant insight on multiple subjects. She is then confronted by Funtime Freddy, who forces her to be suspicious of the player. On a Forgotten Route she can be fought and killed. Mendo Taking on The Bravery Vender Role, '''Mendo is a happy endoskeleton with oddly-sized bodyparts. He operates 3 different prize corners within the facility, and has a rivalry with Rockstar Freddy. He also takes on The Perserverance Vender Role as well as The Opressed Vender Role. Themes: * Prizes Here! RXQ Taking on The Cherished Role, RWQFSFASXC is a mysterious shadow bunny that roams the establishments of the company. He can be found in the Breaker Room, and uses glitch-like teleportation to transport the player between two specific places. He's not as cute as The Bird. Themes: * Once More into the Glitch! Shadow Freddy Taking on The Transport Role, Shadow Freddy 'is a mysterious shadow bear that roams the establishments of the company. He can be first encountered at the entrance to Funtime Auditorium, and serves as fast-travel between Ballora Gallery, The Breaker Room and Funtime Auditorium. Unlike River Person, Shadow Freddy doesn't have a boat. "The Gaming Technicians" Taking on The Blockade Guards Role, "'The Gaming Technicians",' Ryaz and Bannn', are two lost Let's Players who found themselves working as technicians for Afton Robotics, similar to Michael. They were later recruited by Funtime Freddy to help him capture the player. Their existence is a reference to Ryan and Bazamalam of 8-BitGaming. They also fulfill the role of the two technicians from Sister Location. * Together Again Rockstar Freddy Taking on The Trash Venders Role, Rockstar Freddy is a robotic bear who doesn't perform, and instead operates a prize corner at Parts/Service. He is very cheap, and has a rivalry with Mendo. He has a coin slot in his chest. Themes: * Rocking Prizes! The Experimentals Taking on The Abominations Role, Prototype, Nightmare Mangle and Electrobab 'are animatronic fusions that are hidden in the Private Room, and were later discovered by Bon-Bon, who now tries to hide them from the world. They were supposedly created in an attempt to push the limits of Remnant. They are only 3, unlike the Amalgamates, who were 5. Location Changes CBEAR Replacing the Underground as a whole, '''Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental '(Often abbreviated to '''CBEAR) is an underground facility that stores rental robots built by Afton Robotics. Unlike the original Underground, only some of the locations are inside of it, while the rest are just nearby. The Abandoned Locations Replacing the Ruins, The Abandoned Locations are an old, rotting pizzeria location that went unused for decades. It still has a few residents, such as Henry, Crying Child, and some of the original Fazbear Band members. (The name of the location is in plural form because it's almost an amalgamation of multiple pizzerias, from FNAF 1 and FNAF 2.) Themes: * Abandoned Ballora Gallery Gallery Replacing Snowdin Forest, Ballora Gallery is a large hall where Ballora usually dances and plays for children to enjoy, and also where she attacks the player. The Puppet sets a series of traps in there in order to stop the player. Themes: * Slow Dance * Haunted Place Party Room Replacing Snowdin Town, The Party Room sits adjacent to Ballora Gallery. It's full of dinner tables and fun attractions, and even includes a prize corner. It's also the usual room of residence of Lefty, The Puppet, Deedee, and more. Themes: * Party Room The Breaker Room Replacing Waterfall, The Breaker Room is a tight room full of loose wires, power grids, music boxes and spare electric parts. The player is chased by Funtime Freddy throughout it, and several supernatural characters, like the Crying Child, reside in there for some reason. It also has a prize corner in it. Themes: * Breaker Room * Silent Venting Funtime Auditorium Auditorium Replacing Hotland, Funtime Auditorium 'is a large room filled with fun attractions for kids to play with, that also serve as obstacles for the player. It also includes Bon-Bon's mini-factory, and multiple performance stages where Candy Cadet tells his stories. Themes: * ''Hums of the Auditorium * Brand New Stage Parts/Service Replacing MTT Resort, '''Parts/Service is a small room that appears after Funtime Auditorium and is usually used for animatronic repair. It contains spare animatronics, unused parts, a few conveyor belts, and two prize corners. Themes: * Parts and Service Nightmare Funhouse Replacing the CORE, The Nightmare Funhouse is a maze-like chamber that resembles a normal house. It has a lot of normal household items, but also contains nightmare animatronics. It is connected to Funtime Auditorium. Themes: * NIGHTMARES New Pizzeria Replacing New Home, The New Pizzeria is a shiny and new Freddy's location, filled with the sound of cheering children, despite no visitors being inside. It's surrounded by a sequence of large metallic rooms that create a maze. It's sealed with no entry or exit into the outside world, and can only be opened after Fredbear is defeated. CBPW Replacing "Flowey's World", Circus Baby's Pizza World is a large dark room, which used to be Baby's main stage. It's where Baby brings the player after transforming, so that she can kill him and use him to escape. The Private Room & Scooping Room Replacing the True Lab, The Private Room is a silver room with tight halls and air vents, filled with malfunctioning tech. It's where the Experimentals are being kept. One of the rooms adjacent to it is the Scooping Room, which used to hold the Scooper but now doesn't. Additional Changes * Determination is replaced with Remnant: A special alloy that can hold souls within it, so they can be transferred into different bodies after death. * Both The DT Extraction Machine and Asgore's Trident are replaced by The Scooper: A claw-like machine that opens animatronics' exoskeletons to pull out their endoskeletons or put them back in (as well as insert Remnant into them). * EXP and LV are replaced by PR. It supposedly stands for "Power", but actually stands for Paranoia. * HP now also has a hidden meaning. It supposedly stands for "Health Points" or "Hit Points", but actually stands for Hope. Story Backstory Fazbear Entertainment, and its sister company Afton Robotics, used to be the main ruler of childhood entertainment. They owned a plethora of locations, ranging from Restaurants, such as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Fredbear's Family Diner, to storage facilities, such as Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. But throughout the years they became plagued with tragedies, various animatronic-related incidents, and children coming to visit and never being seen again. Eventually almost every location was shut down, and the animatronics were retired. Main Story The main story takes place after many of the locations were shut down. A young man under the nickname "Eggs Benedict" goes to work as a late night technician in a facility owned by Afton Robotics. During his time there he meets the former owner of Fazbear Entertainment who attempts to recruit him for his plans, encounters many retired children's entertainment deadly animatronics and has to decide their fates, and discovers supernatural secrets about the company's inhabitants. Eventually the story diverges, and similarly to the original Undertale, can lead to one of three routes: The Deadend Route (aka 'Neutral'), The Completion Route (aka 'Pacifist'), and The Forgotten Route (aka 'Genocide'). Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Games